Hellbitch
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: When one portal opens another must open. Something else came through that day.


Hellbitch

Crazed little me came up with this idea! I don't own Hellboy.

When a portal to Hell opens another will open on the other side.

When the portal that pulled Hellboy into our world a portal opened on the other side of the world and something else came through. There was a biker group waiting for the portal to open. When it did the leader of bikers stepped forward. A little blue creature fell into his arms.

"It is a female! A little bitch!" he called out to his fellows.

"Hellbitch," the little thing whispered.

"Come on Bob we better leave," one of the bikers said revving his bike. They all got on their bikes and took off.

A few months later

The biker group was outside of a small drug store.

"Hellbitch! Come on time to help daddy with a job," Bob said.

"Okay daddy," Hellbitch said walking over. She looked about three years old. She was blue and had normal looking body, exempt for her horns, they were little spikes coming from her forehead. Her hair was black and very long and she was wearing a black shirt and pants. "What do you want me to do?" Hellbitch asked.

"I need you to go to the counter and get the money," Bob said.

"Okay daddy," Hellbitch walked through the doors. There was no one in the store but the clerk.

"Oh my god!" the clerk cried as Hellbitch walked up to the counter.

"Give me the money," Hellbitch said.

"Oh I get it. Halloween isn't here yet little girl," the clerk said waving Hellbitch away.

"What do you mean?" Hellbitch asked.

"Get out of the stupid costume," the clerk said.

"Stupid!" Hellbitch got ticked.

"Yeah it is pretty ugly," the clerk turned around.

"Ugly!" Hellbitch yelled. She jumped at the guy and as she moved to hit his back her hand turned into a claw. Her claw went right through the man's back and through his heart. The man collapsed and Hellbitch looked at her hand as it turned back. "Daddy!" Hellbitch screamed. Bob ran in and looked at the body.

"Did he hurt you Hellbitch?" Bob asked.

"No," Hellbitch said.

"Can you open this cash box?" Bob asked.

"Yes," Hellbitch focused and her hand turned into a claw again. She slashed the box open and Bob took out the money. "Daddy I hear sirens," Hellbitch said.

"Come on boys we got to get going," Bob said helping Hellbitch onto the bike. He then got on and they started off.

"Did I do good daddy?" Hellbitch asked.

"Yes dear you did great," Bob said.

That night

Everyone had laid down to sleep. They were in the woods. Hellbitch stood up after she was sure that all the others were asleep. She walked into the woods.

"Amy!" Hellbitch whispered. The bushes next to her moved. A young woman walked out.

"Hello Hellbitch," Amy said.

"I killed a man today," Hellbitch said.

"I know and that is why I made this for you," Amy said holding out a medal.

"Amy this is your most magical object!" Hellbitch cried taking it.

"I made it so that it will now amplify your magic," Amy said.

"I can't do magic," Hellbitch said.

"Yes you can you only need to think about the spell you want to do and the medal will give you the words," Amy said.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Hellbitch asked.

"I will be going away soon," Amy said.

"Going away? What do you mean?" Hellbitch asked.

"I will be killed soon," Amy said.

"By who?" Hellbitch growled.

"The same people who are keeping your soulmate safe," Amy said.

"My soulmate?" Hellbitch asked.

"Use a spell," Amy said. "I need to go now," Amy said. She vanished into the woods. Hellbitch quickly went back to camp and she fell asleep.

"Time to go people," Bob said. Hellbitch woke up and they all got on their bikes. Hellbitch knew to hide the medal from Bob.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Hellbitch asked.

"We are going to New York," Bob said.

"What are we going to do there?" Hellbitch asked.

"We will lie low for a couple years and then we can get the mother load," Bob said. They road for a few weeks Hellbitch getting them money when they needed it. Soon they were getting to a more populated area. Bob bought Hellbitch a large blanket to cover herself with. The rest of the trip was a blur to her as she was not allowed to look out. "Come see your new home," Bob said after he had picked her up and carried her somewhere. Hellbitch pulled off the blanket and saw she was in a room with black walls and painted over windows.

"Why do I have to live here daddy?" Hellbitch asked.

"So that no one will try to hurt you," Bob said. "Now someone will come to bring you food three times a day," Bob said.

"Thank you daddy," Hellbitch said. Bob closed the door and the room went black. Hellbitch pulled out the medal. "Soul search," Hellbitch said. A image materialized in Hellbitch's mind. A demon like her, red with a stone fist. "Hellboy," Hellbitch whispered. The image faded as the door opened. One of the bikers pushed a plate in and quickly shut the door. "Light," Hellbitch said. The medal lit up and Hellbitch quickly ate her food. She then crawled into the bed. "What is my purpose?" Hellbitch asked.

"To bring the gods of chaos to this plane," a voice said in her head.

"NO," Hellbitch hissed. "I will train so I can help my daddy," Hellbitch said. Making her own promise she fell asleep.

45 years later

The old biker gang had gotten old and had retired. Bob had managed to find a magic to make it so he didn't age. Hellbitch had trained and was now a formidable opponent. She had aged only to about 23, her aging slowing down, her horns hadn't really grown at all.. Bob had gotten a new gang and they were planning the 'job' that he had mentioned so long ago.

"Hellbitch will take out the guards here and here. You two will get rid of the cameras. Tech you get into the security system. We are going to hit them fast and hard," Bob explained the plan.

"Yes father," Hellbitch said. When they walked away from the others she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Hellbitch?" Bob asked.

"I don't trust this new group they seem to be more afraid of me then the last group. They don't have the same respect for you that they should," Hellbitch said.

"Look honey we do this job and we can dump them and live in peace," Bob said walking away.

"I hope so daddy," Hellbitch whispered before she moved to her position. She waited till the lights flickered. That was the signal. She quickly moved forward. When she reached the first guard she had already turned her left hand into a claw and pulled the medal out with the right. She slammed her claw into the guard's back as she sent a fireball at the other guard she was to take out. She waited for the next signal. Suddenly her hearing picked up the sounds of sirens. "Police!" Hellbitch called out. Her voice echoed back at her. Suddenly she heard Bob scream. "Father!" Hellbitch ran after the sound. She stumbled upon two forms over Bob's. "No!" Hellbitch cried as one smashed Bob's head with a hammer. Suddenly the two people looked up.

"The she-demon," the female said.

"We will meet again," Hellbitch promised as the humans vanished. Hellbitch then melted into the shadows.

"We caught some bikers making a run for it," a voice said.

"HB Abe can feel something inside," another voice said.

"I will go check it out," a voice that struck something inside of Hellbitch said. Suddenly Hellboy was in the room. He was looking at Bob's body.

"Hellboy," Hellbitch whispered. She slipped out the door. She quickly slipped past the humans but when she passed by a fish man he seemed to know she was there.

"The presence is now in this room," he said. Hellbitch held up the medal.

"Abe," she muttered. "I will meet you soon," she whispered before running out the door. A few shots ran out after her. She gave herself wings and flew up above the cover of the clouds. She quickly followed them when they left. When they came to a building Hellbitch used the medal's magic to make herself invisible to mortal eyes. She then walked after Abe. She sat down outside of his tank and waited until he got in.

"We are alone. Who are you? What do you want?" Abe asked.

"My name is Hellbitch. I want to know about Hellboy," Hellbitch said.

"He is a big fool. In love with a girl," he stopped when Hellbitch started growling. "What is wrong?" Abe questioned.

"Hellboy is mine," Hellbitch growled. "Doesn't he know that the hell-born damned can only be with the hell-born damned?" Hellbitch asked.

"No one has told him," Abe said. Hellbitch had started crying. "What is the matter?" Abe asked.

"The man who was killed was my daddy. Now I find that my soul mate has chosen a mortal," Hellbitch whimpered.

"Your spell, can you make it so Hellboy can't see you?" Abe asked.

"Of course," Hellbitch said.

"Then do it and you can see him for yourself," Abe said. Hellbitch quickly changed the spell.

"Done," Hellbitch said.

"Prof. Broom can I please talk to Hellboy?" Abe called out.

"Why do you need to talk to him Abe?" Broom asked.

"I need to tell him something," Abe said. Broom shrugged and walked down the hallway. Soon Hellboy walked in.

"What did you want to talk about Blue?" Hellboy asked.

"There is someone here that wants to talk to you," Abe said motioning to where Hellbitch was.

"What are you talking about there is no one there," Hellboy said.

"I am here," Hellbitch said changing the spell back. Hellboy visibly jumped.

"Who are you?" Hellboy demanded.

"My name is Hellbitch. I was brought into this world the same day you were. I am someone who will become very close to you. The hell-born can only be with the hell-born. They are coming for you and your father. They killed my father and they will kill yours. If you ever wish to talk or if you need help you need to say my name," Hellbitch said in a rush before she held up the medal. "See you later," she said as she teleported outside.

"Hellbitch," Hellboy whispered. "Who is she Abe?" Hellboy turned on Abe.

"She told you already," Abe said.

"What did she mean by hell-born can only be with hell-born?" Hellboy demanded.

"You weren't supposed to find out," Broom said from the hallway. "Who told you?" Broom asked.

"The girl. The one who calls herself Hellbitch," Hellboy said. "Dad what did she mean?" Hellboy asked.

"You are born of a demon and a mortal. You are only able to truly be with a child of a demon and a mortal," Broom said.

"How would that girl know that?" Hellboy demanded.

"Her medal," Abe said. Broom and Hellboy turned to look at him. "Her medal was magical. It seems to allow her to find things out and do powerful magic spells," Abe explained.

"She said someone was going to kill you father," Hellboy said.

Five years later

Hellboy hadn't seemed to need her very often. She never came when Liz was around though.

When he would question her about it she would say, "I don't want to risk it," One day Hellbitch noticed a new person coming up to the building. The security system checked him and let him through. "I wonder who that is?" Hellbitch wondered. She quickly followed him in, her spell in place. They got on the elevator and went down. Soon they were in Abe's room. Abe winked at her before he moved to where the man could see him.

"Could you turn to pages?" Abe asked. The man nearly jumped out of his skin. Hellbitch decided to go see Hellboy and walked away. "His name is John," Abe whispered as she passed him. She walked down the hallway and up to Hellboy's door. She quickly and quietly opened the door. Hellboy was lifting weights.

"Hello Hellboy," Hellbitch said dropping the spell. Hellboy, surprised, dropped the weight. "Levitate," Hellbitch said whipping out her medal. The weight froze in mid-air. "You really should be more careful," Hellbitch teased lowering the weight to the floor.

"You startled me," Hellboy said as way of excuse.

"There is a new person here," Hellbitch said.

"Yeah what is his name?" Hellboy asked.

"John," Hellbitch said. They both turned to hear the door open again. John and another one of the usual people came in. "Clay," Hellbitch remembered.

"Hellbitch! We weren't expecting you," Clay said noticing her.

"It wasn't a planned visit," Hellbitch said.

"John here is to be Hellboy's new helper," Clay said.

"I don't want him," Hellboy said. Suddenly the siren started going.

"Time to fight some monsters," Hellbitch smiled. They walked to the transport and found Abe inside. Hellbitch climbed in and went to a corner to sit down. Hellboy walked over to his gun case. "I wonder what type of monster it is?" Hellbitch wondered. Soon they were there and the door opened. Hellbitch, not caring for the formalities of the job, walked forward. She stopped by a door and slipped in. She could feel that the monster was near. Soon Hellboy walked in.

"You ready?" Hellboy asked.

"Yeah," Hellbitch had pulled out her medal. They walked forward but stopped when a long stream of slime fell down in front of them. They looked up. There was the monster, it was hanging by something and was eating a body. "Nasty you coming down?" Hellbitch called.

"Yo stinky kitchens closed," Hellboy said. The monster dropped the body and then fell down. It turned to look at them.

"You want this the easy way or the hard way?" Hellbitch joked. The monster started running down the way. Hellboy started shooting. His first five shots missed and his sixth shot hit the monster. They walked up to the monster and it stopped moving. Hellboy put his gun in its holder and they turned around. Suddenly Hellboy stopped.

"Now see I don't like that," Hellboy said. They turned and the monster wasn't there. The monster popped up in front of Hellbitch and hit the medal from her grasp. She dived after it and the monster hit Hellboy. As Hellbitch searched for her medal the monster tossed Hellboy like a rag doll. Suddenly Hellbitch found her medal. As she stood up with it Hellboy slammed into her and they both went flying through the window. Hellboy managed to maneuver so that he was on the bottom. They hit a dumpster, Hellboy taking most of the fall. They both rolled off. Hellbitch landed beside and slightly below Hellboy.

"Child," a voice suddenly said.

"That voice," Hellbitch and Hellboy said. A man walked somewhat out of the shadows.

"It was the first lullaby you heard, my son," the man said. "I ushered you into this world," he said, "I alone know your true purpose, you true name," Hellbitch started growling. The man noticed her for the first time.

"You had my father killed!" Hellbitch yelled jumping at the man. Her hand turned into a claw. Suddenly the monster jumped down. Hellboy and Hellbitch turned to look. The man vanished and Hellbitch's claw got stuck into the ground. As she was tugging on her claw the monster shot out its tongue and latched onto Hellboy's arm. As Hellbitch pulled her claw out and moved to help Hellboy shots rang out. John shot the monster and it released Hellboy.

"What do you think your doing?" Hellboy demanded.

"Helping you," John said.

"No buddy helps us! It's our job!" Hellbitch yelled as they all got behind the dumpster. Hellboy and Hellbitch sat down. Hellboy popped open his gun as John sat down.

"You want to help load this," Hellboy said handing him the gun and a bullet. "Tracking bullet. Crack the pin," Hellboy said. As John passed the gun back he cried out.

"What is that on your arm?" he cried. Hellboy and Hellbitch looked down. There was a creature attacked to Hellboy's arm.

"Oh crap," Hellboy said. Hellbitch quickly ducked as the creature's tongue came through the metal. Hellboy ripped the thing off his arm.

"What is that thing?" John asked.

"Let me go ask," Hellboy plopped the thing in John's hands as he and Hellbitch moved from behind the dumpster. Hellboy lined up his shot as the thing got on the wall. He shot the bullet and hit the monster. The monster fell over the wall. Hellboy and Hellbitch jumped onto the wall and ran after the monster. They neared a truck. Hellboy jumped onto the truck roof as Hellbitch shot out her wings and flew up. The monster easily made it through traffic. Hellbitch quickly flew after it. Hellboy ran through traffic. Hellbitch looked back when Hellboy turned back. John had ran after them and gotten hit. Hellboy stood in front of him. "Red means stop," Hellboy said slamming his fist down into a car. The car flipped over them and then Hellboy walked over to where Hellbitch was waiting.

"You are to caring," Hellbitch muttered.

"Come on," Hellboy said. They jumped down a grate. They landed in a train tunnel. The monster was a little ways away. The train started coming at them and Hellboy put his gun in its holder. The monster turned to look at the train and started running towards it. "What?" Hellboy started running after it. Hellbitch dived to the ground between the rails. She looked up to see the monster jump onto the train and go through to the end of the train and jump out. Hellboy jumped up to get on the train but the train hit him in the middle of his jump. The man on the train hit Hellboy's head with a fire extinguisher. The train went over Hellbitch's head and she heard Hellboy fall under behind her. The train went over them. Hellbitch stood up and helped Hellboy up. They then turned to look for the monster. The monster fell down on them. Hellbitch got knocked to the side. The thing jumped onto Hellboy and knocked him down. "Screw this," Hellboy said as he reached for the rail. Electricity shot through him and lit the monster on fire. Hellboy pushed the body off of him. He then stood up and helped Hellbitch up.

"That was a pain in the ass," Hellbitch said.

"I am going to go see Liz," Hellboy said.

"You know how to call me," Hellbitch said. Hellbitch spread her wings and flew up into the air. "See you in a bit," Hellbitch said. Hellboy nodded and started walking down the tunnel. Hellbitch flew to her apartment. She flew into her room. She had managed to get the landlord to simply send an envelope so she put the money in and sent it. Bob had left her a large amount of money. She pulled out the medal. "Spirit search," Hellbitch muttered. Two forms materialized in front of Hellbitch. One was Amy and one was Bob. "Amy, father," Hellbitch said. Amy was the first to focus on Hellbitch.

"Your powers have grown," Amy said. "I never thought your power would allow you to talk to spirits," Amy smiled. Bob noticed her.

"Hellbitch what happened to me?" Bob asked.

"Father you were killed," Hellbitch said.

"How is it I am here?" Bob asked.

"This allows me to speak with you," Hellbitch held up the medal. "Father, Amy, someone has come to try to get me to release a hell on the earth," Hellbitch said.

"What?" Amy and Bob cried.

"He also needs Hellboy," Hellbitch said.

"So why did you call us?" Amy asked.

"I need to know my true name," Hellbitch said.

"Shitano de Laura," Bob said.

"Thank you father," Hellbitch said. Hellbitch's eyes closed slightly.

"Hellbitch you are not strong enough for a longer contact. You need to close the conection," Amy said.

"See you two later," Hellbitch said. They nodded and faded. Hellbitch then collapsed on her bed. She woke up a few hours later. She looked around confused until the sound that had awoke her came again.

"Hellbitch," Hellboy's voice called out.

"Wonder what he wants now?" Hellbitch used the medal to find his location. He was under ground in a train area. Hellbitch quickly flew to the spot. She flew down a hole and pulled her wings back in. She found them and Hellboy was smashing a wall. She walked up to Abe.

"Hello," Abe said.

"What are we looking for?" Hellbitch asked.

"Eggs," Abe said.

"You people coming?" Hellboy asked.

"Yeah," Hellbitch said.

Got to stop here hope to write more soon!


End file.
